Potty training children can be quite difficult especially when teaching a male child to urinate. The parent's biggest challenge is to persuade their child to use the toilet when they need to potty. The next biggest challenge is to teach the child, particularly boys, to sanitarily use the toilet. Therefore, a potty training apparatus should merge amusement and fun with instructional value into one simple to use device.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at potty training.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,577, by Petrovich, entitled "COMMODE FLOAT TOY TRAINING DEVICE" discloses a toy float made of water soluble material having a plurality of rows of water soluble rods having various colorations to maintain the interest and focus of the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,515, by White, Jr. et al., entitled "TOILET TRAINING DEVICE AND METHOD OF USE" teaches the use of a thin paper stock element adapted to float in a planar configuration upon the water surface which has indicia printed on both sides thereof. Such indicia represent a target or other geometric shape normally familiar to children to thereby attract the attention of the child.
While each of the above potty training apparatuses functions as desired, none of them have an audible rewarding system activated when a child hits with a urine stream a rotatable target for enhancing the amusement of the child when learning to use the toilet.